


rooms.

by squishyserpent



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, i love these boys sm :((, mentions iruka!, slight angst, writing this to cope with shippuden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyserpent/pseuds/squishyserpent
Summary: sasuke and naruto have finally, after a great deal of bickering, grown close. their differences are still apparent, and there are still some things they don't know about each other. sasuke wants to know more, and wants to know why naruto won't let him see his room.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> shippuden is making me HURT so i wanted to write this!

Sasuke and Naruto had now become inseparable, two opposite strings now intertwined. This was a natural progression, the two of them spending all their time together. Sasuke had saved Naruto countless times, and Naruto had gotten sure enough of himself and his abilities to feel like he wasn’t completely inferior to him. They both had matured enough to look past their insecurities, although they still lingered.

Naruto no longer saw the dark, brooding boy who seemed annoyed with his existence. Now he saw the boy who offered him his lunch and saved his life on the bridge; the boy who made him happy, the boy who cast out the loneliness that had lived with Naruto his whole life. 

Sasuke wasn’t sure how he felt about it. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so light, and curious. Light, like there was a blonde lightbulb making his heart beat funny and head feel fuzzy. Something within him itched, wanting to know more. He wouldn’t dare admit this, though, let alone show it. 

Sasuke stayed out later now, training and messing around with Naruto long after the moon appeared. They’d lay on the grass beneath a tree and talk until it seemed they exhausted every thought that passed through their heads, and then say their goodbyes, heading off to their beds. 

Naruto had peeped inside of Sasuke’s room once, when Sasuke had forgotten something in there. His eyes looked like they would pop, ogling at the vast windows, TV, books, and spacious bed. He threw open his closets and stared at the mounds of clothes and shoes. He gaped at the balcony, and was shocked at how the room seemed void of the summer heat. Sasuke had rolled his eyes, thinking Naruto was just being Naruto, being overly enthusiastic about everything. He didn’t think about it again until the following day.

The heat was stifling, so they both decided to head to the river. As they started to make the trek along the dirt path, Naruto stopped. Sasuke turned.

“Ah, geez, I left my swimsuit in…” Naruto mumbled, rifling through his bag with dismay.

“Alright,” Sasuke huffed, beginning to walk back up the hill towards the village. “Let’s go get it then.” 

Sasuke thought he saw Naruto grimace in the corner of his eye.

“That’s alright, I can go get it real quick. My room’s a mess, and I don’t want you to step on a dirty sock or a pack of ramen…” Naruto stammered, already going ahead of Sasuke before he could protest.

“I’ll be right back!” Naruto hollered, sprinting ahead now.

Sasuke stood there, dumbfounded, listening to the droning of the heat bugs. Now he was curious. It was too hot for him to run after him, he concluded. 

Even after Naruto returned, curiosity lingered in the back of Sasuke’s mind. Naruto was a terrible liar. Sasuke had to know; Naruto was an open book in every sense of the phrase. What was so embarrassing about his room that he had to hide it from him?

When Naruto went to the ramen shop with Iruka, Sasuke figured this was his chance. He felt a twinge of guilt as he stood outside of Naruto’s door, but he wanted to know...he  _ had  _ to know. 

Sasuke pushed open the door, knowing Naruto was too careless to use a house key. He squinted, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, which seemed amplified due to there only being one small window. Sasuke felt his heart sink a bit in his chest as he took in Naruto’s room.

He had his clothes hanging from a string hung along the ceiling, which Sasuke assumed was his laundry method. He had an alarm clock, countless cups of ramen strewn across the room, dirty laundry, and trash on the floor. Sasuke even saw a small hole at the edge of the wall where mice probably lived. 

The fridge was bare, besides expired milk. The only food Naruto had in his house was ramen. 

The one thing in Naruto’s room that didn’t crush Sasuke was a singular picture beside Naruto’s window. It was a photo of Team 7; Sakura was grinning, with Kakashi smiling above them, trying to get Naruto and Sasuke to quit glowering at each other and follow suit. It was the first thing Naruto would see when he woke, and it made Sasuke feel better, knowing that the picture would make the room feel less lonely. 

Now Sasuke understood Naruto’s enthusiasm towards his own room, the contrasts were staggering. Yes, Sasuke was alone, too, but Naruto’s room just made it absolutely apparent how alone he really was at home. No one was there to clean up his mess, fill the fridge, tell him to eat things other than ramen and toss out the expired milk. 

Sasuke liked darkness, opting to close his windows at night so he could sleep in complete black. But he knew Naruto didn’t like that, and the sliver of a window he had hardly let any light pour through. 

Sasuke stood there, taking in the room, feeling his heart sink more as he imagined Naruto, bright, happy Naruto, returning to this depressing room every night. He wasn’t sure how long he stood, taking in every detail tiredly. He left before Naruto came back.

\--

Naruto never found out Sasuke had seen his room. Sasuke let him go to his room alone. Sasuke did let Naruto stay over a lot, though, a change that surprised Naruto. He never questioned it. Sasuke didn’t mind it in the slightest. He kept the curtains open, letting the moonlight spill through despite his own preferences.

It was nice to have someone beside him as he fell asleep, his soft breathing lulling his mind into sweet emptiness. It also made Sasuke feel relieved that Naruto wasn’t sleeping in that lonely room.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter (@EMONEZUMI) if you don't already! hope you enjoyed, and maybe leave a comment?


End file.
